


The Bedchamber: Loki in Asgard No. 3

by orphan_account



Category: Loki Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asgard, Dark Loki (Marvel), F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A ONE-SHOT: You first noticed Thor on the sparring field. Your shape and willingness enticed him, making you his prize for a match well-won. But his dark brother has the idea to try you for himself. He may not be Thor’s equal in conventional battles, but he can best him where it matters - in the bedroom. But just whose bed would be most fun to have you in?





	The Bedchamber: Loki in Asgard No. 3

**Author's Note:**

> A ONE-SHOT: I can’t resist! Another tale of one of Loki’s exploits before he appears in my main fic Undone. Thor had referenced to our Reader that Loki’s bed had not been lonely, and this is another of those vignettes.

“Just once more...” you moaned, feeling the wetness between your legs warm with longing and new arousal. 

“Darling, you’ve had me three times this evening,” he teased into your ear. 

Eyes opening, you moved your head from his chest and traced the line of his smooth, white jaw. His breathing rose and fell with yours. His eyes grew dark with want. 

“I suppose I should take you one last time before my brother returns.” Loki growled and flipped you over. Thor’s bed was firm beneath you. Crimson sheets tangled in your feet. They’d already been kicked and tossed from your earlier games with the young prince. 

“Shall I make you cum quickly or antagonizingly slow?” Loki feigned dilemma. He tapped at his chin as if truly wondering before you both laughed and he roughly wrenched your throbbing legs apart, dark head dipping between them. 

He started lazily, tracing the lips of your pussy with his tongue. He placed gentle nips along them, lightly sucking. Your cunt thrummed under his mouth, always so eager and skilled in pleasuring. You hadn’t allowed yourself to imagine a future with him, but Loki had wound his hooks into you in only a few short hours. 

Your clit pulsed with need. You wanted to cum but wanted to wait. He had brought you to climax twice so far with his wicked mouth and once with four hard fingers shoved into you, searing your walls while you screamed. It had burned and you had bled, but Loki’s dominance stirred the bud between your legs and you grew wetter for him that time than ever before with him or any other man. Thor included. As Loki had pinned your back into him, kneeling on Thor’s opulent bed, and rammed his hand in and out of your spasming hole, you had called out his name. Not your sometimes lover, Thor Odinson, but his mischievous brother, Loki. Over and over again. Loki, Loki, Loki. You begged him for more. 

As your juices began to drip down your lips, sleek wetness licking your ass and pooling on Thor’s red silks, Loki teased your clit with his tongue. Your hands shot to his hair and held it firmly. You could feel him smile into your sex. You ground your hips into his mouth, aching to finish onto his handsome face but wanting so much more. Loki had been up front with you. He did not kiss. He did not fuck. You’d wondered why. He made it seem as if he was above such base and sentimental actions. 

“Pleasurable as they may be,” he said said. “I find my fun in claiming the cunt of a beautiful woman with my greatest gift - my tongue.”

You had been resting in Thor’s bedchamber after a quick session of lovemaking with the golden warrior prince. Thor had noticed you at several of his sparring matches. His eyes had been curious about you, and they’d lingered far longer than they should have on your breasts as he observed you from the field. It almost cost him a round, and you’d laughed. He had blushed. Your stomach had flipped. 

That evening, after a great feast, was the first time that Thor had you. You had met with him several times since, usually after his larger sparring matches. You were his prize, he said. Never his consolation, because Thor had never lost. You wondered if he would. And would he summon you if he did? Would he want more than just your warm pussy to receive his hungry cock?

Loki kept teasing at your clit with his tongue. You wanted him inside of you. “Loki...” you moaned. He chuckled and you knew that he relished taking his brother’s lover in his brother’s bed. 

His mouth broke from you for a moment, “Darling, I know what you desire and you will not have it. However, I can fill you in other ways.”

“Yes!” You almost screamed. “Yes, please...” A breathless moan escaped your lips. 

Loki’s face grew dark. He sat up, turned you onto all fours and smacked your ass so hard that tears sprang to your eyes. 

What the..., you wondered. 

He continued to spank you, not as hard, and brought his hand closer and closer to the folds of your pussy. New sensations began to overtake your body: pleasure at his force and arousal at how large his hand felt against your ass. He grabbed your hips, yanking you into him. You could feel Loki’s hard cock out before him. He rubbed it up and down over your asshole, between your cheeks, moaning as the friction jerked his thick member. 

Faster and faster he rubbed, holding you savagely by the sides of your ass. His was groaning and your pussy was dripping. Thor rarely made noise during your intercourse. He was powerful, yes. His dick was more than pleasing. But his hands on your body were not artful. His tongue had never kissed your warm and ready folds. 

Loki’s cock was becoming slippery with the juices that leaked from your cunt. He used them to grind more easily against you. You wondered if he would cum all over your ass, and as good as that scene felt as you imagined it, he had told you that you would be filled. His thickness against your rear was a tease. You needed to have his large cock sheathed inside. You wanted him to pump his hot cum into your deepest parts. Loki had come upon you in Thor’s chamber shortly after the heir had left to attend some courtly business, and he had seductively proposed a game. 

“I cannot overcome my brother on the battlefield, not with traditional weapons,” he had said with a malicious glint to his green eyes. “But I can best him in other ways. Would you allow me to show you?”

You had been naked under Thor’s heavy, soft sheets, but the commanding presence of Loki in front of you made a heat flare in your belly. He was refined and lean, almost otherworldly here in Asgard among so many large and heavily muscled heroes. Loki looked wrong - was wrong - in Thor’s regal yet brutush room, and you knew that whatever Loki could show you would be something new. Something that you’d never feel at the hands of his brother. 

As Loki slowed his movements, you’d waited, wondering if he had cum. He was quiet. Suddenly two fingers slid into your pussy, causing you to shake and cry out. Your walls clamped against him. 

“Oh no, no. Not yet, darling.”

Loki withdrew his fingers, leaving you gasping in need, and slowly rimmed your ass with them. You were slick with your juices, and he used them to wet your ass hole. He pushed one finger in, teasing and stretching your entrance. 

You felt Loki’s cool, hard body fold over you and press down upon your back. He whispered into your ear, “Touch yourself for me.”

Your hand went obediently to your cunt, working your clit back and forth. The one arm now holding you up shook with the pleasure and the effort. Loki’s finger moved deeper and deeper into your ass while your hand plucked your clit vigorously. It felt better than anything you had ever done with Thor. His sex couldn’t compare. But you had been made a promise by Loki. 

“Take me!” you begged. “I want you inside!”

Loki replied, “I know you do, dear. I can feel how much. Didn’t my brother leave this body sated and filled earlier?”

You began to shake with the force of a climax building. Loki was furiously pumping a finger in and out. Wetness smacked as his palm hit your bare ass as his hand worked and worked your ass hole. 

“Please, Loki...”

He bent over you again, withdrawing his hand. You felt a smack onto your ass that made you see stars. “Remember,” he growled fiercely. “I do not fuck!”

With those words, Loki shoved three fingers into your ass, pounding into you as you cried out. Your hand had fallen from your cunt with his slap, and he grabbed it, shoving it onto your clit and forcing you to rub. He was ruthless and wrong. He continued to thrust his fingers into your hole, making you cry out in pain but also ecstasy as your body betrayed your mind and you came, crushingly, all over your own hand. He held it there, letting your juices drip through your fingers and onto his. 

Loki quickly turned you onto your back and straddled himself on top of your stomach. His eyes were almost completely black and he pushed his hair back with one hand, tangling your cum into it as he took his swollen cock in the other. You let your arms fall behind your head, not sure what was going to happen. Loki began to pump himself freely and forcefully. He threw his head back, chest heaving and white skin growing sweaty as he jerked and pounded himself. You grew wet again at the sight. So beautiful. You wanted him. You wouldn’t be able to let him go. 

Loki growled and groaned, and his dick released warm streams over cum all over your tits and chin. He wrenched your mouth open with rough fingers and forced as much as he could into it. The head of his cock was red and throbbing with the effort. He shuddered and shook, coming down from his high. 

After a few moments, you both regained your breath. Loki lifted off of you and made to dress next to Thor’s large mirror. He admired himself and then turned his eyes to you. 

“You’re lovely, darling,” he said. You were sweaty, wrecked. You laid in Thor’s bed ruined and still wanting. “Lovely with my cum all over yourself. And all over my brother’s bed.”

Loki moved toward the door. 

“Loki!” You called. Was this really over? “Will I see you again?”

“I am sure you will, dear,” he drawled. “In your dreams. Give my regards to my brother.”

The door clicked shut behind him.


End file.
